


Bloodless Love

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Bloodless Love

As soon as he entered the door, there was no hesitation. Ruby was already half undressed, for she had been waiting for him to come back. He had been put on investigation duty, and the suit Sam was wearing stood no chance against the demons wandering hands. In only a few moments, the couple was quickly moving towards the cheap motel bed, and Sam's shirt and jacket were hanging limply across his broad shoulders.

"Eager, are we?" Sam asked in between fits of passionate kisses.

"You know how I love my men in uniform. Or, persay, _without them_." She replied with a sultry wink.

Collapsing on the bed, Ruby proceeded to undo the thick leather belt and throw it to the floor. Over dramatically, she undid the button to his pants and pulled them off-- with her teeth. Ruby cupped his cock through his boxers, rubbing up against it before sliding down his boxers as well. Sam ran his hand through her hair, gripping it simultaneously. Ruby leaned forward, taking his erection into her mouth, almost wholly. Sam moaned, gripping Ruby's hair tighter, and lifting his hips slightly. Ruby gagged around his cock, the tip of it lightly poking at the back of her throat.

"That's it, Rube," Sam whispered, cupping her face and pulling her up into a kiss. "I want you. I want all of you."

Sam moved his kisses to her neck, suckling and biting hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't stop there. As he swallowed the blood, he felt power surge through him. His eyes now narrowed and flickered black as he wiped at the blood smeared around his mouth.

"You taste amazing, _princess_." He mumbled. "I bet you feel even better."

Ruby blushed and moaned, the vibrations able to be felt by Sam's lips on her neck.

"I want you inside of me, Sam," She panted.

She wiggled her ass until her dripping cunt was directly above Sam's aching cock. Slowly lowering herself onto him, she let out a long groan. When she reached the base of his cock, she began to pick up the pace. The sound of wet, slapping skin echoed through the room. Sam came animalistically, screaming the demon's name loud enough for anyone within fifty miles of the room to hear. Ruby came softly against Sam's cock, collapsing against his chest, panting and shaking. The aftermath left her neck still bleeding.

"I love you, Sam," She whispered. Sam buried his nose in her dark hair.

"I love you too, princess."


End file.
